


Two Men in Love

by tinynerdkitten



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, My First AO3 Post, POV Patroclus, missing moment, my smol child, someone protect patroclus pls, this book ruined my life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo Missing Moment durante gli anni della guerra. </p>
<p>Dal testo: <br/>"Per me Achille è come il sole, io senza di lui sarei perso, chiuso in una notte perenne. Ma io, al suo confronto, non sono niente, non sono né luna né stelle, non sono così essenziale come io percepisco lui. Senza di lui il mondo sarebbe un posto più buio, senza di me... sarebbe lo stesso. Eppure, lui non sembra pensarla allo stesso modo. Forse, a volte mi dico, è perché anche il sole ha bisogno di un posto dove andare, di un qualcosa da seguire. Ma alla fine, non sto a farmi troppe domande: ho questa realtà in cui lui ha bisogno di me ed è più di quanto avrei mai sperato"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Drabble MidWeek del gruppo "we are out of prompt"   
> Prompt: Forse un giorno qualcuno avrebbe concesso loro un lieto fine  
> Piccolo missing moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Sono passate quasi due settimane dall'ultima volta che abbiamo avuto del tempo per noi: spesso, Achille deve presenziare a riunioni, parlare con l'esercito e poi ci sono le battaglie. Cerco sempre di rimanere sveglio ad aspettarlo, ma a volte non ce la faccio e semplicemente crollo addormentato. In un modo o nell'altro, però, riesco sempre a percepire la sua presenza. Riemergo appena dal sonno, non sono sveglio, ma ho quel minimo di coscienza che mi permette di sentirlo entrare, di avvertirlo scostare le coperte e poi il suo calore e il suo profumo di nuovo vicino a me. 

Allora mi volto, stringendomi a lui, affondando il viso nel suo petto e sbuffo qualcosa, che cosa non lo so nemmeno io, un saluto, probabilmente. Respiro forte e spesso mi scappa un sorriso quando mi accorgo che non ha mai addosso l'odore della battaglia. Sa che mi da fastidio e apprezzo quel gesto. A quel punto, se ho ancora un minimo di lucidità, posso sentirlo compiere piccole azioni-accarezzarmi la schiena o i capelli, darmi un bacio sulla fronte-prima di lasciarmi di nuovo trasportare nel sonno. Altre volte, quando torno dalla tenda molto tardi, lo trovo già lì, a volte addormentato profondamente. Se non dorme, sta sonnecchiando standosene rigidamente seduto, aspettando il mio ritorno. Mi sorride e mi tende una mano, aspettando che io la prenda. Mi trascina con se, abbracciandomi, e poi crolla. E' stanco, e lo so, non gliene faccio una colpa: lo siamo tutti. Solo quando è turbato è sveglio, e questo capita sopratutto dopo delle battaglie. E allora, quello diventa il tempo per le parole. A volte restiamo abbracciati mentre parliamo e con la punta delle dita gli sfioro le spalle o il braccio. Finiamo tardi di ascoltarci e quando abbiamo finito non sentiamo il bisogno di fare nulla se non chiudere gli occhi e scappare per qualche ora.

Mi bacia ancora. Non manca mai di farlo. Trova sempre il tempo per darmi un bacio, sia anche piccolo. Quando non è stanco lui, però, lo sono io: se non è giorno di battaglia, dobbiamo recuperare tutti i feriti e curarli al meglio. E' quasi peggio che durante la battaglia stessa. Lì, non ho tempo per fermarmi, per pensare, per preoccuparmi, mentre ora devo vedere il dolore negli occhi dei soldati che arrivano senza fine in una lenta processione di stanchezza e disperazione, constatare chi non ce la farà, avvertire, parlare, e poi ricominciare con il prossimo. La sensazione di salvare qualcuno è bella, ma l'aria che si respira in quelle giornate è orribile e mi fa solo venir voglia di scappare.

In quei giorni, dopo cena, ci corichiamo. Chiedo scusa, non riesco nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti, non potrei dargli le attenzioni che merita. Achille non si arrabbia mai, io non lo faccio quando è lui nella mia situazione. Ci manchiamo, ma ci facciamo bastare quello che abbiamo. Oggi riunione al mattino e poi un'altra al pomeriggio Si prospettano entrambe lunghe. Quando mi sveglio, lui non c'è: mi ha lasciato dormire, e gli sono grato di questo. Lui non può non presentarsi, io sì. Verso il mezzogiorno, sono ancora lì nella nostra tenda. Non mi andava di uscire, non mi andava di far nulla, mi sono semplicemente limitato a lucidare la sua armatura, peraltro già lucida. Quando vedo il lembo della tenda scostarsi, alzo il viso per vedere chi è, e me lo ritrovo davanti, i capelli scompigliati dalla corsa, le guance appena rosse. Non ho il tempo di rendermi conto di quanto quell'immagine, che mi ricorda tanto le nostre giornate prima della guerra, sia bella. In pochi secondi me lo ritrovo vicino, il suo profumo nelle narici-sa sempre di mare, sempre. Una volta Achille mi ha detto che io gli ricordo la campagna e i prati fioriti. Non so se fosse una battuta o meno, ma ricordo di essere arrossito-e le sue labbra sulle mie. In automatico, rispondo a quel bacio, sciogliendomi sotto le sue labbra, mollando il pezzo che ho in mano che cade a terra. Mi sento sottosopra quando si stacca da me sorridendomi, fin troppo consapevole di quello che fa. Di quello che mi fa. "Dopo" mormora, così vicino che posso sentire il suo fiato accarezzarmi le labbra "Farò il più presto che posso. Mi manchi" aggiunge dopo un attimo. Non ho tempo di rispondergli, perché mi sta baciando di nuovo.

E' incredibile come questo ragazzo senta tanto la mia mancanza. Non capisco, mi viene difficile. Per me Achille è come il sole, io senza di lui sarei perso, chiuso in una notte perenne. Ma io, al suo confronto, non sono niente, non sono né luna né stelle, non sono così essenziale come io percepisco lui. Senza di lui il mondo sarebbe un posto più buio, senza di me... sarebbe lo stesso. Eppure, lui non sembra pensarla allo stesso modo. Forse, a volte mi dico, è perché anche il sole ha bisogno di un posto dove andare, di un qualcosa da seguire. Ma alla fine, non sto a farmi troppe domande: ho questa realtà in cui lui ha bisogno di me ed è più di quanto avrei mai sperato. Da fuori, qualcuno chiama il suo nome. Lui non sembra farci troppo caso, troppo preso da me, ed è quasi inebriante la sensazione di essere così importante. Gli poso le mani sul viso, mio malgrado allontanandolo dolcemente da me. "Devi andare adesso" dico, guardandolo negli occhi. Occhi che mi guardano, quasi contrariati, prima di arrendersi. Dice di aspettare e si alza, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Prima di andare, torna a rivolgersi a me. "Dopo" ripete, serio. Una promessa. Annuisco. "Dopo" ripeto a mia volta. Lui annuisce, e mi squadra ancora per un momento prima di andarsene. E' come una sorta di promemoria, mi dico, mentre lo aspetto.

Lui sa che non deve fare tardi, per quanto possibile, e io so che si metterà a correre, poi, evitando agilmente chi gli si parerà davanti. Lui sa che non dormirò e non si fermerà fuori, io so che lo devo aspettare e che non devo prendere qualcosa per la cena, non ne avremo il tempo: la fame che dobbiamo saziare è di ben altro tipo e lo sappiamo entrambi.

Tuttavia, mentre aspetto, solo in quella tenda, mi chiedo per quanto ancora questo potrà durare. Non mi chiedo per quanto ci potrò bastare, perché so che se servisse mi farei bastare anche solo di saperlo vivo. Quel che mi domando, è per quanto questo fragile equilibrio potrà andare avanti. Dentro di me, lo so che questa è una tregua momentanea.   
So benissimo che venire qui è stato come firmare una condanna, così come so che quell'incubo infinito in cui viviamo-fatto di guerra e sangue, di corpi stanchi e feriti, ma anche di brevi momenti di pace-è qualcosa di cui sento di dover essere grato. Anche se è difficile, anche se devo vedere giorno dopo giorno gli sguardi distrutti dei soldati e devo sentire le persone piangere i compagni scomparsi; anche se devo vedere da vicino la morte, la sofferenza e devo osservare Achille cambiare sotto i miei occhi, devo dire grazie perché posso vedere questo. Perché posso vedere i suoi occhi, turbati o meno, perché posso vederlo lottare, soffrire, riflettere, mangiare, dormire, tutto. Posso e sono felice perché lui vive, respira, ed è qui con me. Ogni giorno, quando ritorna, cerco di sentirmi grato per quelle ore in più, per quelle giornate. E' ingiusto. E' ingiusto, la gente soffre e muore, ma io sono egoisticamente grato, anche se mi sento in colpa, perché più la guerra va avanti e più lui vive ed è questo che conta per me. Vorrei poter dire che torneremo a casa, poi, o che moriremo entrambi qui per poi riunirci nell'altro mondo. La verità è che non è così. Non torneremo a casa. Nessuno dei due. E lo so perché se lui morirà-/quando/ morirà-io lo seguirò. Senza di lui non posso stare. Tuttavia, so che anche questo è un atto che potrebbe non portarmi pace e felicità. Lui dovrebbe essere destinato ad altri posti. Io sono solo un ragazzo con un'identità dimenticata da tutti, non degno agli occhi degli dei nemmeno di poter avere il privilegio di respirare la sua stessa aria, figuriamoci cosa pensano del fatto che condivido ben altro con Achille. Separati per sempre, nella vita e nella morte, ecco cosa potrebbe succedere. E mi chiedo se qualcuno ci concederà mai un lieto fine o se quello che avrò sarà solo un eterno e implacabile dolore. Non lo so, non lo posso sapere. Intanto, Achille è rientrato e tutto quello che posso fare è assorbire ogni più piccolo dettaglio della sua figura, bermi la sua immagine e ripercorrere con le dita il suo corpo fino a impararlo a memoria ancora e ancora e ancora. Posso memorizzare il suo profumo respirandolo e cercare di ricordare ogni più piccola sensazione. Non so, davvero non so se avremo mai un lieto fine e allora, intanto, meglio essere grati da questo incubo infinito da cui non posso svegliarmi e fuggire.

Perché, in fondo, potrebbe essere l'unica cosa lieta a venirci concessa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire... tutto qui. Spero che questa piccola storia vi sia piaciuta.   
> Potete trovarmi su tumblr a: ladyofthetime   
> Venite a fare un saluto se volete e fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Alla prossima


End file.
